Shadows of the Night
by wintersoldiers
Summary: Lucy knew this was wrong, but she couldn't stay away. She was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. And he was going to burn her. Post-movie.


**well, hi. I seem to have a thing for vampires don't I? I recently saw Dracula Untold and I didn't hate it! I was slightly annoyed at the ending because, as a fan of Stoker's story, I was put out with the way it was handled. So, welcome to the story where I explore Dracula in the Modern Era, using bits and pieces from the original piece by Stoker. Lucy is one of my favourite characters and I wanted to explore a darker side (that I thought the movie didn't really cover) using her as a catalyst.**

**Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did I wouldn't be working a crappy office job.**

* * *

><p>"Do you trust me?" His voice was soft, his question dangerous.<p>

He threaded his long fingers in the strands of her red hair, gently lifting her head towards his own until she was gazing into the deep pools of his eyes. Her lips were just inches away from his, yet she couldn't feel his warm breath despite their closeness. It should have unsettled her, but nothing about this was normal for her. The train of her once-immaculate white dress was now stained with grass and dirt, her heels long forgotten. People would start looking for her once they realised she had left. What a scandal it would cause, finding her in the arms of a tall, dark stranger, hidden in the shadows.

Lucy wondered if he could feel her apprehension, her anxiety, if he was savouring it in exquisite sips like a fine wine. It emanated from her, she knew, from the moment she followed him into the garden. Allowing her a few moments of still silence, he stroked her pale cheek before he questioned her again.

"Do you trust me, Lucy?"

A thrill shot up her spine at the sound of her name. He was waiting for her to speak the words that will ensure is triumph, looking into her eyes that were full of fear, full of love. She had never been like this around a man before, but he had a hold over her, something unnatural. Lucy would do anything he wanted, and he knew it. He relished in it.

"Yes," she breathed.

_You shouldn't. _The words were unspoken, but she heard them as though they were whispered in her ear.

With a wicked smile, he captured her lips in a hard kiss, rough and forceful, so unlike any other Lucy had received. Then again, he was unlike any man she had ever known, let alone kissed. She leaned up on her toes, pushing against his hard body, greedy for more. With a strength she had been lacking these last few days, Lucy clawed at his coat, vaguely aware of him chuckling against her mouth. Pulling on her hair, it was torn from the intricate bun and tumbled down, brushing against her bare shoulders.

He broke away - too soon, Lucy thought - and trailed featherlight kisses along her jaw, down her neck, before hovering over the place where her pulse beat rapidly against her throat. She moaned at the loss of contact; despite his icy skin, she was flushed and warm, every nerve was on fire. She felt alive and weak at the same time.

What was this man doing to her?

He was something more than a man, he simply had to be. She glanced down at him, buried in her neck, breathing in deeply. This man was trouble, he was dangerous. Lucy knew how wrong this was, yet she couldn't stay away; she was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame.

And he was going to burn her.

His lips were cold against her skin, and she shivered as he placed a gentle kiss to her pulse. He gave another dark laugh when she whimpered, unwinding his hands from her hair and trailing them down her arms, wrapping them around her waist. Her knees buckled and his grip tightened, supporting her almost entirely. As she slumped against him, she closed her eyes and he pushed her back against the wall, tilting her head to expose her neck.

"What are you going to do to me?" She dared to ask.

"Shhh," he whispered against her. "You're with me. What else matters?"

Everything.

Nothing.

One hand moved back up to her throat, and she shivered in both fear and delight. He was being gentle with her, almost soothing her panic. A part of her was still wary, but it was slowly ebbing away the more he touched her. God, she never wanted him to stop touching her. There was another low, animalistic growl and Lucy's eyes snapped open.

Her scream caught in her throat, coming out as nothing more than a horrified choke; this wasn't the same man staring back at her. His eyes had grown dark, as inky black as the sky above them, and his teeth were pointed and sharp. He didn't look like a man anymore. He was a _monster._ Lucy flinched away, her fight or flight instinct kicking into overdrive. For a second, his spell was broken, and she regained some semblance of sense. She tried to push against his chest but he didn't move an inch. Fighting against him was useless; he subdued her easily, pinning her to the wall and baring his teeth - no, his _fangs. _

"Sweet Lucy." His voice was soft despite the savage look in his eye. "Don't fight me. This will only hurt you if you fight."

A small part of her mind was screaming at her - _don't listen to him! Run, scream, anything! - _but Lucy's resolve was weakening to the point of nonexistence. Her mind clouded, focusing on nothing but his voice. She let out a shaky breath, stopping her struggle. The corners of his mouth twitched, and, before Lucy could blink, he bent to her throat and bit in.

The pain was sharp and intense and Lucy couldn't help but cry out. She tensed, her nails digging into his arms, and he held her tight. She was crushed to his chest as he sucked at the wound, and Lucy gasped at the sensation - sensual, almost pleasant. A tear escaped her eye as she felt the life leaving her body. Her arms went slack, and she didn't fight it.

She was his victory, his success, his prize.

She was his.


End file.
